


Meant to Speak With Logic

by anyothergirl415



Series: Loveland High verse [17]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-25
Updated: 2010-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared forgot his Spanish book at school and with the big final the next day, he has to convince Jensen go to and get it with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant to Speak With Logic

It was so cold Jensen could feel it in his bones but he’d lived a whole life time in Colorado so really the ache was something he was familiar with. And well, when Jared was part of the picture it was hard to feel that cold where it really counted. Even if he was considering shoving his boyfriend into a large pile of snow because this was the most ridiculous thing he’d done in his entire life.

“Do you want my gloves?” Jared whispered because it was late and even if they were alone, something about the night air and the sporadically spaced street lamps casting honey warm glowing patches on the crystalline snow told them to be quiet.

“Nah, I’m okay.” Jensen smiled softly over him and reached out, slipping his free hand into Jared’s pocket. There were a couple pieces of paper and lint that scraped along his fingers and Jensen laughed quietly. “You realize this is insane right?”

“Yeah well, I have pretty much the entire outline for the final in my book. I can’t remember any of the words without _some_ clue as to what they are.” There was a slight whine to Jared’s voice and he shrugged helplessly. “You’re awesome for going with me.”

“I know how the night confuses you. Knowing my luck you’d get lost and it’ll blizzard tonight and you’ll be buried under some six foot pile of fresh snow.” Jensen exhaled with a soft, dramatic flair and bumped into Jared’s side. “Plus, I’m the best boyfriend in the world. Gotta prove it.”

“Already knew that. Proof doesn’t hurt though.” Jared chuckled and slid his arm over Jensen’s shoulder, pulling him in flush to his side. Their steps were disjointed in the snow and finding the right pace pressed that close together was almost impossible but so very worth it. “Think Mike’s okay?”

Jensen hummed softly and dug his other hand hard into his jacket pocket. It was worth sacrificing gloves if it meant Jared’s hands were warm enough to wrap around Jensen. “Yeah, I think so. His parents might be a little uh… not so good but we’d know if something was wrong. Either Mike would have turned up or Misha would have texted.”

As if Jared hadn’t realized that, the boy quickly pulled his phone from his pocket and checked. A moment later he was laughing, showing Jensen a text from Chad.

 _Dude. Forgot my Spanish book. Fuck._

Jensen laughed and shook his head. “What is with you two huh? It’s like you haven’t been taking finals for most of your life.”

“Well, Chad has a logical excuse and I’m too pretty to be smart all the time.” Jared shrugged and grinned, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

The school was around the next corner and Jensen felt the first little prick of nerves. This was a little unbelievable, the way they were about to sneak onto the school campus just to get Jared’s Spanish book from their locker. It was a little cool though, and if anyone asked later Jensen would say they’d snuck in to make out in Kane’s classroom or something cool like that.

“So uh, how are we doing this?” Jensen finally asked when they were only a few feet from the building and he realized this wasn’t exactly going to be easy.

“Well, I’m assuming there wouldn’t be any open windows, but sometimes the janitor’s leave the back door propped open. We can try there first?” Jared suggested, already tugging Jensen around the school building to the back.

Jensen pursed his lips and pulled his hand back to give Jared room to move. “Do I even want to know how you know that?”

“Sometimes Chad gets bored.” Jared shrugged, giving Jensen an innocent smile before hurrying quickly to the back door.

It opened with surprising ease, squeaking as Jared pulled it back and turned to Jensen with a grin.

“Impressive.” Jensen nodded and laughed softly, hurrying forward to follow Jared into the school building.

It was kind of freaky being inside the building. The only lights on were the power conserving ones and the emergency exit lights that created a pale green white glow along the walls. Jensen thought he could hear the echoing of clocks ticking away the seconds and it made his shoulders tense. This was definitely the stupidest thing he’d ever done and they weren’t even doing anything that _awesome_.

As it was, Jensen was pretty sure they were going to get arrested for sneaking into the school and his brother would mock him for the rest of eternity when he learned why they’d done it. “This is ridiculous,” Jensen pointed out, hurrying to catch up to Jared walking down the hall.

“Come on, you love the thrill of doing something naughty.” Jared shot him a look over his shoulder and grinned. “You mean to tell me it’s not getting you all worked up?”

There was a familiar glint in Jared’s eyes and Jensen felt the rush of heat through his body, the way it stained his cheeks and warmed him all the way down to his toes. “God.” Jensen whispered and shook his head. “You would be the type to get turned on at school.”

“It’s not like there’s anyone else here.” Jared laughed, head tipping back as he paused to let Jensen catch up with him.

The moment he had, Jared turned and smacked his arm, yelling _tag_ and taking off with a cackle. The noise echoed through the hallway along with the slap of Jared’s snow damp shoes on linoleum and Jensen couldn’t help grinning as he hurried to catch up with his boyfriend. They ran down the hall like they’d never been allowed to before, hands stretching out to trail along the locker doors and echo the clinking of metal with each one. Jensen couldn’t help the way his laugh echoed with Jared’s and the giddy twist of excitement that curled through him.

Jared stopped abruptly at their locker and Jensen crashed into his side, arms hooking around his boyfriend and squeezing. “I caught you,” he murmured against Jared’s shoulder, smiling into the smooth surface of the ridiculous puffy brown coat Jared liked to wear.

“So you did.” Jared nodded and turned to Jensen, slipping through his arms and wrapping his own over Jensen’s shoulders. “Whatcha gonna do about it?”

“That is such a pick up line.” Jensen laughed softly and stepped forward, backing Jared up against the locker before sealing their lips together. God, Jensen would never get tired of kissing Jared, he was absolutely amazing, the way his lips parted so naturally and how he’d let Jensen kiss him as hard as he want or he’d kiss Jensen long and deep enough to leave him breathless. This was one of those kisses that gradually increased, starting slow and delicate and deepening, tongues sliding together with each long pass.

There was a tug at Jensen’s zipper and the burst of cool air before Jared’s hand was slipping under his coat, tracing down over his shirt and along his side. Jensen moaned and stepped forward, rolling his hips against Jared’s. Even if there was slim to no chance they’d be caught Jensen felt the thrill of it, the possibility of someone walking down the hall and catching them like that.

As Jared's hands slid lower he flipped them, pressing Jensen hard up against their locker and pulling back from the kiss to grin. "You're liking this huh?" His hand slid down with purpose to curve over Jensen's obvious Arousal.

"Figures you'd be kinky too." Jensen half moaned the words and pushed up into Jared's touch.

"Gotta keep up with you." Jared murmured before dipping down to latch onto Jensen's neck.

Before Jensen could come up with any sort of retort Jared was sliding down on his knees in front of him. Jensen groaned and his head fell back against their locker as the pressure in his jeans loosened. Then it was just cool air, soaking over his heated skin when Jared pulled him free.

“Jared,” Jensen gasped and let his head fall down, eyes peering down at his boyfriend there on his knees with Jensen’s dick in his hand. That was probably the hottest thing Jensen had ever seen and it was a miracle he hadn’t come yet.

“Does it get you all hot?” Jared whispered, tongue flicking out to swipe over the head of Jensen’s cock. “Being here, in the middle of the school, me on my knees?”

“Fuck.” Jensen groaned and his head fell back once more, knees going slightly weak when Jared’s tongue extended, lingered over the head and swept in slow circles. “How the hell did you get so kinky?” He gasped, fingers tightening in Jared’s hair.

“Must be a natural thing.” Jared smirked – of course, because apparently his new found kinkiness came with a burst of self confidence too.

Once more Jensen attempted to say something, trying to be witty in return but Jared swallowed him down in one slow drop. They’d been doing it a lot, the blow job thing and the sex thing and well, as much as two healthy seventeen year old boys could handle. But they’d had months specifically spent devoted to practicing the art of sucking each other’s cocks. And Jared? He was rapidly becoming a pro.

Especially now, as he slid his hand down low and stretched his mouth, sliding his tongue along the underside and in slow passes over the entire length of him. Fingers tugged at Jensen’s jeans and boxers, pushing down, freeing even more of him until Jared’s fingers were curling over his balls and rolling in slow, tantalizing circles. Jensen was fairly certain he was moaning loud enough that anyone entering the front doors would be able to hear him, three wings away.

His fingers were digging too hard in Jared’s hair, scraping along his scalp and pulling, tugging. Then, Jared stopped moving all together, just sat there with Jensen’s cock in his mouth and moaned. Jensen blinked his eyes open and dropped his gaze down, peering down at his boyfriend in mild confusion. It took him a moment and he only figured out what Jared wanted when Jensen pressed hard at his balls and his hips jerked forward.

That triggered another moan from Jared and Jensen’s mouth fell open. “Oh god, you’re too hot.” He gasped and pulled back, rocking his hips forward once more and drawing back. Jared’s moans were getting louder, the rustle of fabric and pull of material and Jensen could just barely see his hand moving down to glide over his own arousal.

Then he couldn’t see anything else because his hips just kept thrusting into Jared’s mouth and his eyes were following closed to fight against the dizzying pleasure. The heat of Jared’s mouth was like fire, burning and tightening and the boy’s lips were slick over his skin with each draw back. His ass bumped against their locker, cool and stark in contrast to the heat around his cock and that was enough to throw him over the edge at a rate that had him keening low in the back of his throat.

“Ja-“ he moaned and came hot, feeling the slick heat around his skin and the swallow of Jared’s throat around him. There was the low echo of Jared’s moan around him before he was pulling back, panting thickly.

At the loss of Jared holding him against the locker, Jensen slid to the floor, trying not to flinch as his ass hit the cold linoleum floor. He was breathing so hard it hot and his vision was still a little blurred, eyes heavy lidded and blinking slowly at his swollen lipped boyfriend. They stared at each other for a long moment, both panting, faint smiles dancing across their lips.

Jensen adored this moment. When they were both coming down from a shared orgasm, a little dizzy and lust blown and generally just about perfect. A half laugh fell from Jensen’s lips when Jared lifted his come covered hand and scrunched his face up, looking around. “At least you came in your hand?” He offered and snorted, reaching out two lockers down and flicking open the locker there.

It was Carver’s locker and considering the way he had treated them today – even if Mike had punched him – Jensen thought he deserved any sort of repercussion. He reached into the locker and felt around until he came out with the boy’s jersey, a smirk growing on his lips.

“Oh my god you’re dirty.” Jared laughed, shaking his head but reaching out for the jersey, wiping his hand over the material. He slid forward and tossed it back into the locker, pushing even closer to slam the locker close and turn to Jensen. “That was so fucking hot.”

“You’re insane.” Jensen grinned and let Jared drag him half onto his lap, crushing their lips together in a slow, lingering kiss as he helped Jensen pulled his jeans back up. When he finally dropped back he was breathless and both their lips were matching swollen. “God I hope they mopped this floor today.”

Jared snorted and smoothed his hand down Jensen’s face. “You’re such a romantic.”

“You just blew me in front of our locker in the middle of our school.” Jensen pointed out and kissed the tip of Jared’s nose for good measure. “Shit, I can’t believe we did that. I will never see this place the same again.”

“It makes life more interesting.” Jared shrugged and sat back, biting at his lip. “It was okay right? I mean, I know it’s more out there then we usually get… and-“

“Don’t. No apologizing. Seriously Jared, that was really fucking hot and you kind of blew my mind. Literally.” Jensen laughed and grabbed Jared, dragging him close so their lips could meet and slide together. “I love you, so much, and if our life is gonna be full of crazy little moments like this? Then god let it happen always.”

Jared’s smile flickered for a moment, a little too bright then fading away. “Yeah. Well, about that…”

Jensen frowned, watching as Jared shifted around to reach into his coat pocket and tug out a folded piece of paper. “What’s this?” Jensen’s brow furrowed, reaching out slowly to finger the paper and bring it close. Judging from the solemn look on Jared’s features, Jensen wasn’t exactly getting a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. His throat felt tight as he unfolded the paper, turning his gaze down slowly, nervously.

 _Dear Jared Padalecki,_

 _We are pleased to announce your acceptance to Colorado University_

Jensen stopped reading, the sinking in the pit of his stomach growing worse as he looked up. His mouth was dry, the words almost stuck on his tongue for a long moment. “Wow. So, you got into CSU. That’s awesome, Jared. You must be thrilled.” He was fairly certain his words sounded dead, hollow, but that couldn’t be helped.

He hadn’t even applied to CU, hadn’t even put it on the list of considerations. He’d thought Northern Colorado or Colorado State, something within a half hour of his family and the only home he’d ever known. Boulder was a party town, there were so many awful rumors and Jensen couldn’t even imagine his sweet little boyfriend getting caught up in all that.

There were sharp tears pricking at his eyes and he wanted to ask Jared if he was going but the silence seemed to be speaking for him. Why hadn’t they talked about this? Why had Jensen put his heart on the line so easily for Jared once more only to find himself broken again? And this was so very much worse than their childhood, when they’d been foolish and naïve and these weren’t major life changes.

“Jensen.” Jared’s whisper was choked and when Jensen managed to look up there were tears in his eyes. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“I’m not the one leaving.” Jensen’s words caught around his own tears and he dropped the letter, wiping at his eyes. “I didn’t even apply to CU Jared. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“We weren’t together then.” Jared frowned and shook his head. “I didn’t know. Chad applied and I just- God Jensen. Wait, this is going wrong.”

Jensen’s shoulders slumped and he shook his head, pushing up to his feet and heading down the hall. “What did you expect Jared?” He called over his shoulder. “We don’t even have cars, how could we make it work? Weekends and breaks? You didn’t even think to tell me about this and go-“

In the next moment he was caught off by Jared slamming into his back, pinning him against the wall and narrowing his gaze down at him. “You know Jensen, walking away before you get the whole story is what got us in trouble in the first place.”

Jensen’s entire body tensed and he tried to push Jared away but he was too strong. “Don’t even give me that bullshit.”

“Jensen, please. Just _listen_ to me for a moment.” Jared pushed him once more against the locker, glaring until Jensen sighed and nodded, looking away. “Don’t leave. Just listen.”

“Okay.” Jensen murmured and slumped back against the locker when Jared stepped back, sliding his arms over his chest. Jared was still watching him and Jensen groaned. “Go ahead Jared, I’m listening.”

“I’m not going.” Jared lifted his hands to his sides like this should have been obvious. “I’m sorry, I should have told you before I gave you the letter, but I just wanted you to see. And god, then you got all upset and I was worried and it just seemed extreme. I don’t know, seeing you so upset and still trying to be supportive, god.”

Jensen continued to stare at his boyfriend, disbelieving. Why the hell would Jared not tell him that first? “Why the hell would you not tell me first?”

“I just said.” Jared shrugged, smiling apologetically at him. “Jen, you’re nuts. I’m stupidly, madly, in love with you. Why the hell would I leave you? I didn’t _just_ apply to CU. I was going to wait until you got accepted to wherever and then we’d decide?”

“Jared.” Jensen was fighting against the way his heart was fluttering because whenever Jared said things like _stupidly, madly, in love_ it made him weak from the inside out. “You should have told me, a long time ago. You can’t do shit like this to me. I am totally not strong enough to handle it.”

Jared sucked in a breath and stepped quickly forward, gathering Jensen up against his chest and holding him close. “I’m so sorry. I’m really bad at this sometimes, a lot. I don’t mean to be. I love you, honest.”

Jensen laughed – or half hiccupped around the lingering fear and roll of his stomach and choked on a chuckle – and clutched to Jared’s body. “I love you too you bit idiot. Don’t do shit like that to me, Jesus.”

Laughing nervously, Jared nodded and dragged him further down the hall, heading toward the back exit they’d come through. “You do want to go to the same college right? Same dorm room? Somewhere close by so we can still visit Misha and Mike? I mean, I don’t know if Mike is going to college but…”

Jared continued to ramble on but Jensen tuned him out, simply clutching to his middle as he led them back out through the back door and around the school building. Of _course_ he wanted a life with Jared, the dorm room and the future and maybe it was crazy to feel this way at seventeen but Jensen wanted his whole damn life with Jared and he couldn’t entertain any other possibilities.

They were out of the parking lot and halfway down the block before Jared abruptly stopped talking and stopped walking, drawing to a stop in the middle of a snow patch under a yellow bright street light.

Jensen stopped too, turning to him and smiling softly. “Yeah Jared, of course I want to go to school with you.” But since that didn’t seem to get Jared into movement again, Jensen frowned and continued. “What? What’s wrong?”

The grin that stretched across Jared’s face was slow and dazzling under the light. “I forgot my Spanish book.” He laughed and pushed at Jensen’s chest. “Tag! You’re it!”

Jared took off back toward the school and Jensen turned, watching him go, a slow, disbelieving laugh tearing through him. He sort of had the most crazy, most fantastic boyfriend in the entire world.


End file.
